


Couple of nights in Q's flat

by marvelous_imagination



Series: James Bond, Q and their dysfunctional relationship [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Drunk Character, Established 00Q, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Q's cats - Freeform, Turing and Linux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_imagination/pseuds/marvelous_imagination
Summary: How does a spy argue with his quartermaster?At night.





	1. The first night - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: not beta-read
> 
> Proceed at your own risk!

He opened eyes to see nothing but darkness. Suddenly, something rang and the display of his phone lightened up. The weak stripe of light revealed that the room was full of smoke that kept forming itself into various shapes as the breeze from outside entered the flat through the opened window.

  
He tried to remember what happened before he fell asleep but his thoughts remained blurry. Then, something moved and a sound of breaking glass filled the otherwise calm room.

  
“Fuck,” Bond cursed as he quickly sat searching for the unwanted intruder.

  
The agent switched on the lamp standing next to the bed to see one of Q’s cats wandering around the pieces of broken glass and a puddle of his expensive whiskey.

  
All at once, he began to remember how he had returned from a mission and ended up in bed with the first attractive woman he met at a club the previous day. Then, he had managed to get himself here, to Q’s flat, laid in bed while smoking the exclusive cigars Q gave him and drinking himself to unconsciousness.

  
Bond looked at the alarm clock placed on the other nightstand and found out that it’s still night. He couldn’t sleep very long, however, at that time he didn’t really care. He was quite curious why’s Q not here yet, so he stood up tottering a bit, decided to find Q on his own.

  
As he opened the door to the living room, he realised how terrible the air was in the bedroom. It was quite liberating to breathe the clean fresh air but at the same time, it made him feel like throwing up as well.

  
When he suppressed the need to vomit, Bond continued his journey through the flat and noticed the lights coming from the guest room. He didn’t bother to knock or to point out his presence in any other way. He just entered the room a bit more violently than he originally intended.

  
The door loudly hit the wall, which nearly made Q jump out of his skin. When he realised that it’s just Bond, he sighed and returned to repairing something James wasn’t able to recognise.

  
“Wha’ you doin’ here?” the agent stumbled over Turing, Q’s older cat, that had been curiously walking around him.

  
“Be careful. I don’t want to take him to the vet in the middle of the night,” Q didn’t even look up, in contrary to Turing, who gave him an insulted look and jumped on the bed next to Q.

  
“Didn’t you hear me?” Bond waved at Q, which probably made sense just in his drunk mind as Q wasn’t looking at him.

  
James was angry due to Q’s ignorance. He approached the bed, took one of the many components Q had prepared in front of him and threw it on the floor.

  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

  
“Threwin’ that thing on floor. You not see it?” James speech was punctuated by hiccups.

  
“Stop it. Return to bed. This conversation makes no sense as you’re not even able to form grammatically correct sentences and pronounce simple words properly,” Q stood up, took the component and returned to his improvised workplace.

  
If James had been angry a while ago, he was truly pissed off at that time. He was annoyed by Q, who showed no interest in their conversation. He certainly knew what happened on that mission. Bond felt so irritated by Q’s ignorance that he grabbed Q’s left hand and clenched it so tightly that it made Q hiss in pain.


	2. The first night - Part 2

“Don’t tell me wha’ to do, yo’ know nothin’,” James pulled Q up so their faces were just a few inches apart.

  
“Let me go, you smell like the worst pub in London after midnight,” Q turned his face away in order to avoid Bond’s terrible breath.

  
As usually, the agent didn’t obey his command and even tightened the grip.

  
“Come to bed with me, yo’ can finish this anytime,” Q made a wry face.

  
“You don’t really think I will do whatever you ask for, do you?” before the older man could react, Q continued.

  
“Want a warm body in your bed for a potential shag anytime at night, well, rather in the morning as you won’t be that drunk anymore? Sure, that’s what I’m here for!” Q hated when people treated him like that. He couldn’t stand this kind of behaviour, not even by James fucking Bond.

  
It took Bond a while before he was able to proceed all the word Q had said.

  
“I said let me go. Didn’t you hear me?” the quartermaster tried to lose the tight grip on his hand but the agent was way stronger even in such a state of drunkenness.

  
“Yo’ know nothin’, yo’ can’t understand that,” Bond murmured.

  
“Yeah, you’ve already told me that, anything else?”

  
Eventually, Bond let Q go. He forcefully threw Q onto the bed and turned to leave.

  
“Fuck you!” Q shouted at him, however, the agent didn’t look at him and left the room without a word.

  
Q checked his wrist where a bruise started becoming visible.

  
“Bloody, fucking idiot,” he kept swearing to himself as he tried to focus on his work again.

  
Of course, he knew what had happened on that last mission. It was one of the rare occasions when the double-oh agent, that lived with him, had to cooperate with other agents in a team mission. One of them happened to be his friend, or better to say the closest version of friend someone like James Bond could possibly have, Alec Trevelyan. They had known each other since 006 joined MI6, shortly after Bond did, and occasionally went out to get hammered together.

  
Alec Trevelyan died on that mission. Q shivered as he remembered the exact situation.

  
***

  
_A gunshot._

  
_“007, report,” Q’s voice remained steady._

  
_“Report, 007,” the quartermaster got no answer. He didn’t ask 006, who was also present at that old car park, to report because he had been watching both agents through the security cameras and presumed that 006 was inevitably dying or maybe already dead._

  
_Although Q knew, there’s no actual chance of rescuing 006, he had still sent an evac team._

  
_However, Bond was nowhere to find, and he still didn’t answer. Q kept going through every possible camera near, but unsuccessfully. Even his attempt to locate Bond’s tracker failed._

  
_A next gunshot._

  
_Finally, 007 answered._

  
_“Q,” was all he said. His voice was a little rougher than usually._

  
_“007, report your location,”_

  
***

  
Alec Trevelyan died and Q had that unpleasant feeling that he could have avoided Alec’s death. His rational self knew that he’s not responsible for what happened at all, but he still found it hard not to doubt if he really had done everything he could.

  
Q shook his head as if it could stop his thoughts and tried to focus on his work once again.

  
***

  
The quartermaster didn’t get much sleep that night. When he finally decided to take a break, get some sleep and cleaned the bed, which was full of components, tools and cats, he just managed to lay down, close eyes and drift off for few short minutes.

  
Then, his phone started ringing and forced him to get up again. It was an emergency, so he didn’t have much of a chance to refuse the orders and get back to sleep.

  
Half an hour later, he already entered Q branch, where Moneypenny, Tanner and few minions were discussing something rather loudly.

  
“Thank God, you’re finally here,” Eve turned to him. She was wearing one of her usual elegant dresses and when Q noticed her perfect hairstyle along with her makeup, it made him wonder how can she look like that in the middle of the night.

  
“M is on his way, should be here in ten,” Tanner informed him and gave him a file.

  
“Here’s the emergency report, looks like someone broke into our system,” he added and headed along with one of Q branch’s minions towards the exit.

  
“He was the one who found out. Tanner has to write an official protocol about it,” Moneypenny nodded in their direction.

  
“Of course,” Q said, not even looking up from the report Tanner gave him. He sighed as he realised how serious it was and run his free hand through his hair.

  
“What happened?” Moneypenny asked noticing his bruised wrist.

  
“Nothing,” he waved it off and went to his office. However, Moneypenny was being insistent as always and followed him.

  
“Looks like somebody held you rather tightly, even violently, actually,” she stood in the doorway to Q’s office.

  
“It was Bond, wasn’t it?”

  
“How could it possibly matter? We have a national crisis going on and you’re talking about my relationship. You should think about your priorities, Moneypants,” Q tried to make fun out of it, but Eve didn’t even grin.

  
“You can’t let him do that, Q,” she said.


	3. Second night - Part 1

Moneypenny and Q became friends shortly after she had almost killed James Bond, gotten herself suspended and put an end to her career as a field agent. Since that time, they had been occasionally going out to pubs together, but more often ended up at Moneypenny’s.

 

Q had always wondered how it was possible that Eve had such a calm and usual personal life. She lived in a cosy flat with her boyfriend George who believed she worked as a secretary for a bank manager.

 

George was a genuinely nice guy, a sports physician, who always stayed in a good mood. He supported Eve, understood her and tolerated her crazy work times. Even Moneypenny admitted she couldn’t ask for more.

 

When Q met him for the first time, he was introduced by Eve as her friend and colleague from work. The quartermaster found it strange that someone like Moneypenny could hide the fact she’s working for a secret intelligence service.

 

Anyway, Eve and Q were friends. Good friends. Or better to say best friends, at least from Q’s point of view. He never had a lot of friends. As a child, he always had different interests from the other kids, which had not changed while growing up. He was accepted to his first university when his contemporaries were still attending high school, so there wasn’t much opportunity for making friends either.

 

Q decided to focus on his intellectual growth instead of finding friends as he saw no real chance of meeting anybody that would be willing to be his friend and wouldn’t bore him at the same time.

 

So, Eve Moneypenny happened to be Q’s best friend. However, that did not stop her from getting on Q’s nerves.

 

She gained the impression that he’s a victim of a domestic violence and kept trying to talk about it. Even the possible national crisis couldn’t stop her.

 

“I know you like him, but this is getting over the edge,” Eve leaned onto the tiled wall next to the showers.

 

The quartermaster almost slipped as he wasn’t aware of anyone’s presence. He just took a short break to get a shower in the MI6’s staff bathroom, which was originally intended to be for field agents only.

 

He hoped that a cold shower would wake him up as the usual dose of strong black tea couldn’t do the job anymore.

 

“This could be even perceived as a harassment, you know,” Q said trying to calm down.

 

“Harassment looks different. I could as well join you in the shower and choke you till you tell me everything I want to know,”

 

“You’re insane! How is it possible that you went through all the tests without anybody noticing?”

 

“I master the old art of intrigues that I learned from a secret sect that rules the world from a small village in Chile. And I’m also good in bed,” she answered calmly.

 

Q couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You really shouldn’t joke like this in here,”

 

***

“You should go home and get some sleep,” Eve appeared in front of Q’s desk. Q didn’t look up from the protocol he was writing.

 

“Or if you don’t want to, you can stay at my place, the guest room’s empty,”

 

“I’m fine. Bond doesn’t wait in my flat in order to beat the hell out of me,” Moneypenny gave him a suspicious look.

 

“He was just drunk, and you know what happened on the last mission,” Q made the final full stop and finished the report.

 

“An agent dies, and he deals with it by beating you? That’s not an excuse,” Eve folded her arms and waited for Q’s response.

 

“He didn’t beat me. You didn’t even see it, how can you assume so easily that I’m a poor victim of domestic violence? Don’t you have something else to deal with? This is a waste of time,” the quartermaster sent an email with the report to Tanner and logged out.

 

“We’re talking about Bond here. I can assume anything,”

 

“I’m leaving. Do you want to join me?” Q packed his things and put on his favourite anorak.

 

“Well then, wait a minute. I’ll fetch my things,”

 

***

Before they left MI6, Moneypenny had managed to repeat twice that the guest room in her flat is empty if he needed it and that George would like to see him as well. Q just waved her off, said goodbye to her and left.

 

Secretly, Q hoped that James wouldn’t be home as he felt too tired for dealing with him at that time. However, he couldn’t accept Eve’s offer either because that would only confirm her suspicions.

 

The last thing he wanted, was to let Eve take care of his relationship with the double-oh agent, he thought as he opened the front door.

 

Although he stood up for James when talking to Moneypenny, he was truly pissed off at him.

 

Q wasn’t an idealist. He didn’t care if Bond slept with other people, be it men or women, as long as he remained careful and didn’t infect him with some venereal disease. He wasn’t bothered by the number of people Bond had killed. He accepted his ridiculous drinking habits and the fact that Bond risked his life on every single mission.

 

What Q could not accept was the way Bond had behaved the night before. He would rather fight with Bond, shout at him and let himself to be shouted at, but the night before, Bond had been contemptuous. He behaved like Q could not possibly understand and that was what pissed Q off so much.

 

It was dark and silent inside when Q entered the flat, prepared to switch the security mode into partial security setting. The mode was already switched on which made Q wonder if Bond’s home or if he just hadn’t bothered to set it to the high safety level when he left.

 

The quartermaster headed for the kitchen where he noticed his lover standing on the small balcony of his flat. He briefly thought of going to bed before James could turn around and spot him hiding in the shadows, but then he decided to face the trouble for once and opened the glass door to the balcony.

 

He was watching the smoke around 007’s body rising slowly while thinking about something to say. But what does one say in such a situation? Q had no idea.

 

He stepped closer to Bond who stood still and pretended not to know about Q’s presence. The younger man took one of the cigarettes from the box laying on the table next to him.

 

“Could you please?” Q looked at Bond who finally turned to him as well.

 

James nodded and lit the cigarette for Q.

 

“I’m pissed off at you,” Q said coolly watching the older man’s reaction. James Bond just exhaled loudly but didn't say a word.


	4. Second night - Part 2

“Apology is required, by the way,” the quartermaster added and inhaled the smoke.

 

He watched how Bond slowly clenched his fists. Q wasn’t afraid that James would punch him. Although Eve had expressed her concern about it multiple times in the previous few hours, he remained sure. He believed that Bond would not do him any harm. After all, he knew him very well.

 

“If you came here to give me a lesson on decent behaviour, you can shut up and leave,” the agent’s voice was still. Q made a wry face.

 

“Idiot. I don’t give a shit about your decent behaviour as long as you don’t make a fool of me,” Q adjusted his glasses.

 

“Do you really think I don’t understand?”

 

James gave him a crooked smile.

 

“How could you?” Q thought for a moment he would punch him just to make him speak more clearly.

 

“Well then, enlighten me!” Q threw the cigarette away.

 

Bond turned and left the balcony. The younger man followed him as he knew they can’t talk about such things outside where anyone could listen to their conversation.

 

The double-oh agent approached the kitchen desk and poured himself a glass of his favourite Scotch.

 

“He died because of me. I could stop them, fuck, I could do anything, but I just watched him die,” his voice was cold and bitter.

 

“If you had done anything, you would have revealed your cover and-,”

 

“And I would have died. That’s the problem, Q, I would have rather died,” James was staring at him with those cold blue piercing eyes. Q wasn’t sure how to react.

 

“I knew I should not die because I have you waiting for me,”

 

“And is there anything wrong with it?” Q began to regret that he hadn't decided to go to bed instead of talking to James.

 

“Everything. I would have risked it if it wasn’t you. I’m becoming a coward when I’m with you. You made me a worse spy,” James said and took a sip of the whiskey.

 

Q was in shock. He had no words.


	5. Second night - Part 3

Neither of them said a word. They kept staring into each other’s eyes, but somehow, there was nothing sentimental about it.

 

Then, James finished the glass of whiskey with few swigs. Q felt like the conversation’s over.

 

“Alright then, my apologies. It’s my fault, I didn’t show you enough that I’m perfectly fine with your death,” Q smiled coldly.

 

“Please, on your next mission, don’t feel limited, feel free to take the chance to die,” the younger man’s voice began to tremble which he hated himself for.

 

Bond said nothing. He watched the empty glass he had been holding as if there was something very interesting about it.

 

Eventually, the quartermaster decided to leave the room as he had nothing else to say. The only thing he desired was to turn his brain down and finally get some sleep, so when he saw the mess inside the bedroom, it almost made him cry.

 

“Is a clean room with a bed too much to ask for?” he murmured as he closed the door to what used to be his bedroom, but Bond had apparently managed to turn it into a hell on Earth.

 

The guest room, otherwise called as Q’s last hope, was fortunately in the original state, which meant, that it looked relatively tidy.

 

Q locked himself inside, quickly undressed and collapsed on the bed. He desperately wanted to fall asleep but his brain obviously did its best to stop him from getting the   much-needed slumber.

 

Q squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled deeply. He replayed the few things Bond had told him.

 

_“I would have risked it if it wasn’t you,”_

 

Q found it quite reassuring that Bond had been trying to behave carefully, so he could return to him. Q had found it quite reassuring before James added:

 

_“I’m becoming a coward when I’m with you,”_

Q perceived it as an insult. After all, he was the one who was always working on new equipment, making sure the MI6’s agents would be well prepared for whatever might happen out there in the field.

 

Q sometimes didn’t sleep for days and stayed at Q branch just to be online available over the coms if Bond needed his help as he knew that the certain double-oh agent preferred to work with him.

 

Even when they began living together, or better to say when Bond brought most of his belongings to the young genius’ flat, Q accepted the older man as he was.

 

He didn’t try to change him, he didn’t want Bond to quit MI6, to stop drinking or to give up the flirting and occasional sex with attractive women from all over the world.

 

He enjoyed their relationship as it was, but maybe it was just him.

_“You made me a worse spy,”_

 

Maybe, Bond couldn’t do relationships at all. Maybe, he felt tied up by living with Q.


	6. Just another night

Days and nights had passed since their last argument and neither Bond nor Q had tried to get in touch with each other. It wasn’t like they weren’t thinking about it, in fact, none of them could get their mind of the said incident, but it was the pride that held them back.

The quartermaster didn’t intend by any means to be the one to make the first move and contact Bond. Although the anger and rage had mostly faded away, he still felt like Bond crossed the line. Of all things in the world, how could he dare, and claim Q was making him a worse spy?

The agent dealt with the whole situation in his own way. The day after their last conversation, he voluntarily went through medical and psych examination, only to be proclaimed as fit for field work and get assigned to next mission.

He truly needed to get away and somehow a dangerous mission seemed to be more suitable for him than a holiday as he wanted to prevent himself from thinking about Q and their curious pseudo-relationship that lead up for its end in the speed of light.

Originally, Q planned to refuse to cooperate with James and let R to take care of Bond’s mission, but then Moneypenny appeared in Q branch and changed his mind.

***

“How are the cats?” Eve smiled innocently. Q rolled his eyes. He didn’t believe for a second that Moneypenny visited his office in order to ask about his cats’ welfare.

“They’re fine,” the quartermaster smiled back sweetly.

“Although I’m a bit worried about Turing. He doesn’t eat much these days and I’m not sure why,” he spotted Eve’s glare and continued.

“You know, he’s not the youngest anymore, so he can catch an illness easily. Besides, Linux seems to be -,”

“And how’s your boyfriend?” Moneypenny interrupted. Before Q could come up with something adequately sarcastic, she proceeded.

“I heard that you refused to cooperate with him over the coms. One could wonder what happened between you two. Not that I’m interested, but, if you feel the need to talk about it, I’ll do the favour to you and listen,” Eve sat down on the brown sofa on the opposite site of Q’s office.

“Rubbish. You can’t believe all the gossip you hear, Moneypants. Haven’t you already learned that while working for MI6?” Q said calmly and was truly proud of himself when he saw Eve’s face.

***

And so, it happened that Q was directing Bond through the old embassy’s building in Egypt. Both of them tried hard to keep their conversation on the absolute professional minimum as neither of them intended to talk about their personal problems.

“Open the door on the right. There’s the main assembly hall,” Q said, waiting for 007’s response.

“Exactly,” James entered the small room and did a quick check for unwanted intruders.

“Alright, now, according to our information, there should be some compromising materials. From what we know, there are about two packs of what seems like ordinary paperwork,”

“Do you have any detailed instructions on where I should look?”

“No, you have to search the whole hall. By my calculations, you have about ten minutes until they find your location,” Q answered and checked the whole footage from the building and surrounding.

Eight minutes and forty-six seconds passed when the first group of armed men entered the embassy.

“007, report,”

“Q, I haven’t found anything yet. How much time’s left?” the agent asked baldly.

“Five men have just entered through the side door. All armed, it looks like their coming directly for you,”

“I found something,” Bond huffed quietly.

“You have about thirty seconds until they get to you. I suggest you take the smallest door on your left, you should get to a stairway and then escape through the window on the second floor,” Q waited for few moments, but James didn’t answer.

“007, report,” he repeated. Q was beginning to truly hate this phrase as he might be using it more often than everyday greetings.

The quartermaster swiftly searched the security camera’s footage for Bond. However, the last photo of the said agent captured him in the assembly hall kneeling on the floor, apparently reading some documents.

“Bloody idiot,” Q murmured to himself as he watched twelve other men occupying what used to be French embassy.

***

At first, Q wasn’t really concerned that Bond might be in an actual crisis because the double-oh agent had a bad habit of disappearing in the most inappropriate situations. However, when all of the men invading the building left the embassy, he hacked into their communication system and realised that they got James.

He quickly fired off an email to M, asking for a permission to send an evac team without any detailed information about the situation. His request was, after a bit of persuasion from Q’s side, accepted.

Although Mallory eventually allowed the rescue operation, he also insisted on complying all the official regulations, which required the head of the department, in this case, Q, to fill in tons of paperwork.

So, instead of navigating the evac team, he was filling in various forms while tapping with his left leg under his office desk nervously. However, he did assign one of his minions to keep an eye on the rescue mission and ordered him to inform him immediately if anything goes wrong.

Shortly after Q had finished the bureaucrat’s dream, someone knocked on the door.

“Enter,” Q said eagerly and stood up.

“I apologise for interrupting, sir, but I thought you’d like to know that 007 is on the way here,” R informed him.

“Any other information?”

“Our Medical should accept him around 10 p.m.,” R looked at her tablet and continued.

“Besides the sprained wrist, nasal fracture, a mild concussion and severe blood loss, he suffers from an infection they haven’t been able to identify yet. But all in all, they say, he will most certainly make it,”

“Thank you for the information, you can leave now,”

Q collapsed back in his chair. He closed his eyes to keep himself from crying like a teen schoolgirl.

“Buggering shit,” he almost shouted and hit the table with his right hand.

***

James Bond woke up around midnight. He quickly realised he was in MI6 Medical as he had already spent there many sleepless nights. Bond tried to remember what had happened, but his memory remained blurry.

The last thing, he was able to recall was the torture he went through when he refused to give away the top-secret documents he came to retrieve.

The agent wondered how Q managed to send him help. He didn’t doubt it was Q who saved his life. Again. It was always Q. Yet, he never truly showed him his gratitude.

Sarah, who worked as a main nurse in Medical, entered the room.

“007,” she greeted him professionally and swiftly checked his vitals. While Bond was trying to clear his throat to be able to talk again, she asked him.

“Do you feel nauseous?” Bond just shook his head.

After he denied all the symptoms, Sarah asked him about, she was about to leave.

“Is Q in here?” he managed to inquire of Sarah huskily.

“It’s after midnight. Why would he stay here?” she gave him a quizzical look and left.

Bond took a deep breath and pulled down the tubes that were connected to the medical equipment next to his bed. He slowly stood up, waiting until his vision focused and left through the window.

***

Q was laying in bed unable to fall asleep. He was still thinking about Bond, checking his mobile phone every few minutes. He kept reminding himself that they would contact him if anything happened, but he couldn’t prevent his mind from offering him hundreds of possible horror scenarios.

He heard few loud knocks. It was half-past one in the morning. He sighed. If James wasn’t laying unconscious in Medical, he would suspect him.

The knocks were getting louder and louder with every moment. Q opened his laptop, activated the front door security camera. To his surprise, the person bothering him in the middle of the night was injured Bond leaning into the wall next to the entrance.

Q got up and practically ran to the door. He unlocked and opened. James almost fell on him as he didn’t expect that Q would open.

“What are you doing here?” Q tried hard to sound neutral, but anger crept into his voice.

“Won’t you let me in?” After a short hesitation, Q let him in.

Bond attempted to walk through the living room but stumbled due to his slight disorientation. Q fell on the floor with him as the agent kept holding him.

“Fuck,” they both cursed at the same time.

“Let me go, Bond,” Q held his knee in pain.

“You should be in Medical. What the fuck are you doing here?” the quartermaster was pissed off.

It took Bond a while before he was able to answer.

“As I said, you made me a worse spy and-, “ Bond kept his voice low, afraid it might give up at any moment.

“And you came here for financial compensation or what?” Q pushed his lover away.

“I don’t care,” James murmured.

“What do you mean by-,”

“It doesn’t matter to me that I’m a worse agent. I want to lay in bed with you,” Bond approached Q again and leaned into his younger partner.

“Because I like laying in bed with you. I like you,” Bond added and put his head in Q’s lap.

And so, it happened that injured James Bond was falling asleep on the floor in the flat of his quartermaster. Q himself was wordless for once. He realised that this was probably Bond’s way of apologising and even though he wanted to remain angry, he smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you would like to.


End file.
